


Devil May Cry

by ZenHeyerdall



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenHeyerdall/pseuds/ZenHeyerdall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"¿Sabes? Puede que en algún lugar, un demonio pueda estar llorando porque ha perdido a un ser querido""Bonita frase  aunque absurda, yo no lloraría por ningún humano"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil May Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Lucifer y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

El Diablo no podía tener un mal presentimiento, ¿verdad? 

Se suponía que no debía, que era él quien los provocaba, amén de otras sensaciones pero él no las sentía. Por todos los demonios del infierno, ¡él no era humano!  
¿Entonces por qué se sentía así?

Había pasado una gran noche junto a una joven y hermosa aspirante a cantante, nada de lo que fuese a arrepentirse más tarde, aunque desde el asunto de Delilah había decidido no encariñarse mucho con esa clase de chicas, no quería volver a sentir esa furia ciega y vengativa que sitió cuando la asesinaron.

En general, no quería encariñarse con los humanos, se morían muy rápido.

Y nada más despertar empezó a sentirse así.

Uno hubiese dicho que iba a ser un gran día y teniendo aquel despertar debería de haber pensado eso al abrir los ojos.

-¿Todo bien, Luci? -le preguntó una voz femenina.

Lucifer frunció el ceño cuando escuchó a la chica ( Susan o Sarah o puede que Sasha, no era capaz de recordarlo y tampoco le importaba) acortar su nombre de forma tan cariñosa como si tuviese ese derecho solo por haberse acostado con él. Las únicas personas que lo llamaban así eran Amenadiel y a veces, Maze, solo por molestarlo pero lo hacía.

-Si…-le contestó- solo necesito darme una ducha.

-¿Quieres desayunar algo? -le preguntó ella.

¿Por qué se tomaba tantas confianzas? Entendía que era como la heroína para quien lo probase pero ninguna se tomaba tantas confianzas, no es que Lucifer fuese un tirano con su cocina, de hecho apenas la usaba pero su casa era su casa, pasar la noche era una cosa, querer hacerle el desayuno era otra.

-No -le dijo, en un tono lo suficientemente serio como para asustarla.

-Quizás…debería irme -murmuró ella.

-Si.

-Tengo una audición mañana, debería estudiar el guion.

-Deberías.

-Nos vemos, Luci. ¿Me llamaras?

El demonio no contestó, no sentía necesidad de hacerlo, él no solía llamar de nuevo.

Lo único que parecía animar su mañana era la posibilidad de que la detective Decker necesitase su valiosa ayuda en el algún caso, todo mejoraba cuando podía castigar a alguien que se lo merecía de verdad.

Además, por mucho que ella lo negase, eran un buen equipo aunque estaba el hecho de que era incapaz de aceptar que era real le fastidiaba enormemente. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que decirle que de verdad era el mismísimo Lucifer? Probablemente las mismas veces que ella lo negase.

Era la humana más terca que había conocido.

Hubiese sido sencillo para él mostrarle quien era de verdad pero por alguna razón no quería hacerlo ya que aunque eso hubiese servido para hacerla creer en Él, algo   
en su interior hubiese muerto, la mayoría de humanos no se recuperaban tras ver si forma verdadera y aquello no era lo que quería para la detective.

Si.

Pensar en castigar a algún humano que mereciese serlo le hacía sentirse mejor.

Tras salir de la ducha, alcanzó su móvil esperando encontrar alguna llamada perdida de la detective que indicase que desesperadamente necesitaba su ayuda para resolver algún caso.

Desafortunadamente para él, en su móvil solo había mensajes de invitaciones a fiestas, chicas y chicos y de proveedores.

El demonio resopló y volvió de dejar el aparto en la mesa.

Quizás debería pasarse por su casa y hacerle el desayuno. Eso la fastidiaría y la segunda cosa que le gustaba después de castigar a quienes se lo merecían era sacar de sus casillas a la detective aunque en su favor diría que la mayoría de las veces solo tenía que ser sí mismo para hacerlo.

Decidido, la obsequiaría con una visita matinal.

Vistiendo un traje negro italiano, con camisa azul oscuro y corbata a juego, del demonio se presentó en la casa que la detective Chloe Decker habitaba junto a su…pequeña humana, la cual había olvidado que existía.

Llamó a la puerta y espero que la niña no saliese corriendo a abrazarla.

-¡Detective Decker! -exclamó.

Al no haber respuesta, Lucifer golpeó la puerta de nuevo.

-¿Detective? ¡Soy yo! Tu encantador compañero.

Y de nuevo, nadie abrió.

-¡Vamos! ¡No me obligues a entrar por la fuerza! Sabes que puedo.

Silencio

Bueno, eso relativo, el demonio podía oír desde su posición a niños corretear en la acera de enfrente, a un perro ladrar, una madre gritando furiosa y el claxon de coche conducido por un hombre que probablemente llegaba tarde a su aburrido trabajo.

Pero en aquella casa parecía no haber vida.

-Muy bien, luego no digas que estoy invadiendo tu intimidad o algo similar.

Sin pensarlo de nuevo, el demonio se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas de la casa, ¿por qué entrar por la puerta cuando había opciones más divertidas para entrar para alguien como él?

-¿Qué te crees que haces aquí, imbécil? -le preguntó una voz abriendo la puerta de entrada.

-¡Detective Capullo! -exclamó el demonio al ver al humano -¡ Que encantadora sorpresa encontrarnos aquí!

-¿Si? Yo opino que más bien es una desagradable sorpresa- le dijo el detective.

-El sentimiento es más que mutuo, Capullo -le dijo Lucifer sin que la sonrisa abandonase su rostro.

-¿Qué quieres? -le preguntó Dan.

-He venido a ver a la detective Decker -le dijo él.

-¿Por qué no la dejas en paz, tío? -le preguntó el detective- Eres su peor pesadilla.

-Dice eso el hombre que en vez de animarla se pasa la vida hundiéndola -replicó el demonio.

-Soy realista con ella, la verdad duele pero es la verdad -replicó Dan.

-Eso no significa que puedas ser amable -le dijo Lucifer- créeme, soy el demonio y encuentro tu conducta bastante gilipollas.

-No me importa lo que tu pienses -le dijo él- solo eres un loco con complejo de Dios que lograra que maten a Chloe.

-Eso me ofende -observó el demonio.

Dan fue a decir algo, quizás algún insulto más pero la puerta e abrió de nuevo y salió la pequeña Trixie, la cual al instante se lanzó sobre Lucifer para abrazarlo, muy para el disgusto de este y su padre, pero más para el demonio.

-¡Lucifer! -exclamó aun abrazada a él.

-Ah…si hola…niña -dijo él intentando apartarla con suavidad.

-¿Has venido a ver a mami? -le preguntó.

-Err…si -afirmó Lucifer.

-Mami se ha ido pronto a trabajar -le dijo la niña- algo de un robo en un banco.

-Trixie -le dijo su padre- a Lucifer no le interesa eso.

-A Lucifer le interesa -dijo el demonio- continua, pequeña humana.

-No sé más -le contestó la niña- pero…¿estás preocupado por mami? -le preguntó la niña- ¿te gusta?

-¿Qué?

El demonio por primera vez en milenios se había quedado estupefacto y el padre de la criatura no se encontraba mejor.

-Mami me dijo que si un chico se metía conmigo era porque yo le gustaba -le explicó la niña en su inocencia- y mami me dijo que te hizo algo malo, así que creo que le gustas.

-Realmente no logro entender los métodos de seducción humanos -observó Lucifer.

-Trixie, vas a llegar tarde a la escuela -le dijo su padre.

-¡Pero Lucifer no ha contestado a mi pregunta! -le dijo la niña.

-Trixie -la llamó de nuevo este, esta vez usando un tonto más serio.

Aquello pareció funcionar en la niña que suspiró resignada, se despidió con la mano del demonio y se subió al coche de su padre.

-Aléjate de Chloe -el dijo el detective antes de marcharse.

Como si el mismísimo demonio fuese a hacerle caso.

En vistas de que no había obtenido la información que deseaba en aquel lugar, Lucifer no tuvo otra opción que ir a la comisaría de policía y reunirse con la jefa de Chloe, Olivia. El demonio sabía bien que si hacía gala de sus encantos naturales obtendría cuanto quisiese de ella.

Y efectivamente, tras unos minutos en su despacho ya había logrado la dirección del banco donde el robo se llevaba a cabo y sin que fuese invitado se presento como si nada.

La situación parecía seria, por lo que podía ver había unos cuanto coches patrulla cortando la calle y otro amotinados cerca de la puerta, a un lado de la calle estaba los periodistas siendo controlados por los novatos de turno, había una ambulancia quizás en casa de que hubiese algún herido.

Localizó a la detective Decker con otro grupo de policías apiñados detrás de la ambulancia.

-¡Detective Decker! -le dijo a modo de saludo.

Si las miradas matasen, o bien si las miradas pudiesen matarlo a él, en aquellos instantes hubiese estado muerto aunque Lucifer no podía estar seguro de ello, Chloe era diferente al resto de mujeres humanas en muchos aspectos, de hecho, era la única que lo había herido. 

Así que seguramente una mirada suya dedicada a él, si seria mortal.

-En el nombre de Dios -le dijo al verle- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Nada desde luego que Él me haya pedido -le contestó.

-¡Lucifer! Estoy trabajando -le dijo ella.

-Y yo, somos compañeros -le recordó- detective, me ofende que no me hayas llamado.

-Es solo un atraco -le dijo la mujer- no necesito tu ayuda.

-No sería solo un simple atraco con tanta presencia policial y la prensa acosando al otro lado -comentó él como si nada- ¿Quién hay de rehén? Debe de ser alguien importante con todo lo que se ha movilizado.

La detective se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró, de algún modo, él ya sabía que había acertado.

-El hijo de un político está entre los rehenes -le explicó.

-¿Quién? -le preguntó él.

-¿Importa? -replicó la detective-Realmente no importa solo él si no todos los que están ahí encerrados.

-Yo podría colarme -se ofreció el demonio.

-Ni se te ocurra -le dijo ella- ¿quieres acabar hecho un colador? Allí hay gente peligrosa y armada.

-Soy inmortal, ¿recuerdas? -le dijo él señalándose.

-Te dispare y sangraste -le recordó la detective- no vas a meterte ahí dentro.

-¡Oh, vamos detective! -exclamó el demonio- Solo porque seas la primera humana en toda mi existencia que me hace sangrar no implica que el resto puedan.

-No vamos a tentar a tu suerte.

Y con aquello la detective terminó la conversación para disgusto del demonio, el cual sabía que lo divertido estaba pasando dentro mientras los policías planeaban como entrar al banco.

Pero eso no significaba que él tuviese que obedecer las órdenes de una humana.

Era el Demonio, él no obedecía a nadie.

Ni siquiera a Dios.

Antes de llegar a donde la detective se encontraba, había visto las ventanas de los baños, los humanos nunca vigilaban los baños y él se preguntaba porque no, aunque quizás dadas las circunstancias cualquiera que fuese a robar no huiría por el baño.

Para él, solo era un sitio por donde colarse.

Era como un juego de niños pequeños, de esos de colocar una forma en su sitio correspondiente.

-¿En serio? -le preguntó una voz- Lucifer, ¿tú me escuchas cuando te hablo?

Por supuesto, ya había contado con que la detective, como si fuese su sombra, iría tras él. Lo cual no quería decir que él fuese a hacerle caso, por lo que volvió a lo suyo, abrió la ventana y se coló en el lugar.

-¡Lucifer! -exclamó ella- ¡No me ignores!

-No la ignoro, detective -le dijo él con una sonrisa- solo hago caso omiso de lo que me dice.

-¡Es lo mismo! -le dijo Chloe.

-Nadie le dice al Diablo que hacer -le dijo Lucifer.

-¡Hay gente, Lucifer!-le dijo ella- ¡Gente que morirá en cuanto los secuestradores te vean! ¿Podrías vivir sabiendo que esa gente puede morir por tu culpa?

-Por favor, soy Lucifer, no me importan los humanos -le dijo él encogiéndose de hombros- todos ellos pueden morir que me daría igual. 

-¿Sabes? Puede que en algún lugar, un demonio pueda estar llorando porque ha perdido a un ser querido -le dijo la detective como si estuviese recitando algo de memoria.

-Bonita frase -le dijo él- aunque absurda, yo no lloraría por ningún humano.

-¿Y qué pasa si te disparan a ti? -le preguntó la detective.

Dicho esto, Lucifer se dio la vuelta en dirección al interior del banco sin ni siquiera contestar aquella pregunta.

¿Por qué iba a contestar algo tan obvio?

Si sucedía algo malo, Maze lo protegería aunque nadie la viese él sabía que estaba ahí, en las sombras, lista para el momento en que tuviese que aparecer.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro el demonio apareció en aquel escenario que no se le podía antojar más divertido, para él aquello era como una piscina de bolas infantil, solo que en vez de eso había personas con sus propios deseos y motivaciones, personas que lo darían todo por salir vivos de aquella situación. Madres, padres, trabajadores y en el paro, niños que simplemente estaban ahí en el momento equivocado y en el lugar equivocado.

Aunque le importaban bien poco.

Aquellos que iban a tener la desgracia de recibir su atención se encontraban en medio de la sala, apuntando con sus escopetas a los rehenes, había un par cerca de la puerta observando los movimientos de los policías.

Ni siquiera estaban mirando en su dirección.

El demonio no pudo evitar reírse ante ello, lo que alertó a los asaltantes que en el acto se dieron la vuelta y lo apuntaron.

-Esa ha sido una mala idea -les dijo un sonriente Lucifer.

-¿Quién coño eres? -le preguntó uno.

-Yo soy…

-Es mi compañero -le dijo una voz.

A su lado había aparecido la detective Decker quien, armada con su pistola, apuntaba a uno de los ladrones.

-¡Detective! -exclamó el demonio- ¡Al final ha decidido unirse a la fiesta!

-Esto no es una fiesta, Lucifer -le dijo ella en un tono mortalmente serio- tú no estás armado y mi pistola no es que vaya a ser muy útil en estos momentos.

-Aguafiestas -protestó él- ¡tenga un poco de fe, detective!

-No me digas que tu camarera ninja esta por aquí -susurró ella.

La sonrisa que el demonio le dedicó a la detective hubiese congelado a cualquiera pero a ella, como era costumbre ya, no parecía afectarle. En esa situación le daba igual puesto que la mujer ya sabía lo que estaba por venir.

Luces fuera.

Esa era la primera señal de que Mazikeen estaba presente.

 

Otra carcajada del demonio, el cual advertía a los presentes de que algo terrible iba a suceder.

La detective se estremeció pero no dijo nada. Lucifer pensó que aquello era una sabia decisión y no pudo evitar sorprenderse de cómo los humanos tenían aquel sexto sentido que le decía que no debían de mirar o hacer según qué cosas en cierto momento. 

Asumía que la detective en aquellos momentos se sentía así y que, por lo tanto, no haría nada arriesgado. Lo cual lo aliviaba, los humanos eran muy frágiles y se morían con una facilidad asombrosa, ya la había visto una vez casi morir delante de sus ojos y no quería que sucediese de nuevo.

Lucifer se encontró a si mismo pensando en eso y en cómo se había sentido nada más despertar, ¿le preocupaba perderla? ¿A una humana? O peor, ¿le daba miedo no volverla a ver?

No, aquello no era posible.

No era que le preocuparse perderla porque le tenía cariño, simplemente, si ella moría se le terminaría la diversión de jugar a ser detective.

Así que su mascota tenía que seguir viva hasta que él se aburriese.

Tras aclarar ese punto en su mente, el demonio volvió a centrar su atención en lo que Maze estaba llevando a cabo. Una persona normal, como la detective, no sería capaz de ver completamente lo que sucedía, solo intuirlo por los ruidos, pero él reconocía eso sonidos mejor que nadie.

El sonido de los huesos rotos, las contusiones, de la sangre y los gritos de aquellos que estaban sufriendo los castigos de la mejor torturadora del infierno eran música para sus oídos, aquello solo era superado por los gritos de aquellos que tenían la desgracia de ser castigados por el mismo.

-¿Qué les está haciendo? -le escuchó murmurar a la detective.

-No quieres saberlo -le contestó él.

En la oscuridad Mazikeen se mostraba tal y como era realmente y del mismo modo que verle a él causaba que las mentes humanas quedasen dañadas para el resto de la eternidad, con ella no era diferente.

Y las luces volvieron, señal de que todo había terminado y que Maze ya había vuelto a las sombras.

Lucifer observó con deleite como los rehenes, ahora liberados, miraban todo sin ocultar su sorpresa y alivio, algunos incluso se llevaban las manos a la boca al ver que había sido de sus secuestradores.

Si tan solo supiesen que habían sido salvados por dos demonios no estarían tan contentos.

-Detective -le dijo Lucifer a la chica- creo que ya puede avisar a sus compañeros para que entren.

La aludida parpadeó un par de veces, asimilando la escena, antes de bajar su arma y moverse.

-¿Cómo ha…? -murmuró ella.

-Mi Maze es la mejor, ¿verdad? -le preguntó él con una sonrisa.

-Tengo que ir a ver si el chico está bien -le dijo la detective.

Al demonio no le interesaba aquel chaval rico así que ni siquiera intentó parar a la detective para ir a hablar con él, así que mientras ella se aseguraba de que el pobrecito no hubiese terminado con algún trauma por la experiencia, él se dedicó a pasear entre los inconscientes asaltantes.

De golpe, el mal presentimiento apareció de nuevo, tan fuerte que sentía como si algo le estuviese cortando la respiración.

Lucifer se giró tan bruscamente que de haber sido humano seguro que hubiese perdido el equilibrio. 

Y entonces la vio.

La detective Decker en el suelo, el niño rico de pie a su lado, tenía algo en la mano, algo ensangrentado.

No necesitaba ser un genio para ver que había sucedido.

Sintiendo una ira como nunca había sentido Lucifer agarró al chico del cuello y le arrebató la navaja ensangrentada de las manos, la alzó y la colocó delante del muchacho.

-¿Por qué? -le preguntó.

-¡Esa zorra me ha jodido el plan! -exclamó él-¡he perdido todo el dinero por su culpa! ¡Merece morir!

Lucifer no tardó ni un minuto en entender que todo aquello había sido planeado por el chico, el robó, el secuestro. Humanos, siempre tan básicos.

Sin decir nada, volvió a su forma verdadera, sin importarle que alguien más pudiese verle.

-¿De verdad merece morir? -le preguntó de nuevo con una sonrisa.

El chico gritó y pataleó lastimosamente en al aire, suplicando por su vida, como si a Lucifer le importase la vida de aquel niñato consentido.

-Lu…cifer -murmuró una voz.

De no haber sido por aquella voz, aquella débil voz que había dicho su nombre, el demonio hubiese castigado sin piedad alguna a aquel desgraciado. Sin embargo, al oírla, lanzó al chico con todas sus fuerzas contra una pared, dándole igual si lo mataba en el acto, volvió a su forma humana y se agachó ante la detective.

La herida, situada en un costado, no era grave, era lo primero que pudo ver a ojo, el bastardo ni matar sabia hacer bien pero bueno, de haberla matado su castigo hubiese sido peor, eso no hacía falta ni jurarlo. 

Su corazón aun latía con fuerza, podía oírlo así que Padre no la reclamaría aun de nuevo.

El demonio cogió a la detective en brazos y se dirigió a la salida como pudo, por alguna razón mientras caminaba la visión se le empezó a volver borrosa y aquella presión el pecho invadió todo su cuerpo.

No supo cómo, pero logró dejarla en la ambulancia para que la llevasen al hospital, él ya iria a verla más tarde, solo para sentirse mejor, se dijo a sí mismo.

-Estabas llorando -le dijo una voz.

Apoyado en una farola, el demonio alzó la mirada para encontrarse con su camarera.

¿Aquello era llorar?¿Llorando? ¿Él?

-Estabas llorando -repitió Mazikeen- y por una humana.

No lo comprendía, no alcanzaba a comprenderlo. Él no lloraba y menos por una simple humana, llorar era parte de un sentimiento humano y él no era humano, porque aquello significaba que la detective le importaba y eso no podía ser así.

O si.

Puede que en algún lugar, un demonio pueda estar llorando porque ha perdido a un ser querido

La frase apareció en su mente, tal y como ella había dicho.

Lucifer, se rió y se secó los ojos con un pañuelo, haciendo caso omiso a lo que Maze le había dicho con cierto tono acusador.

El demonio llorando.

Otra cosa que debía de consultar con su terapeuta.

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando empecé este oneshot, que ha terminado siendo casi el inicio del quijote pls, acababa de ver el 1x04, le he puesto tanto cariño que he tardado dos semanas en escribirlo, madre mía pensaba que nunca acabaría xDDD
> 
> La frase que Chloe dice y que da titulo a este oneshot, por cierto, pertenece al videojuego Devil May Cry 3, por si sentís curiosidad se la dice Lady a Dante.
> 
> Y bueno, espero que os haya gustado, le he puesto mucho mimo a este bebé porque esta ha sido una serie que me ha gustado desde el primer momento. Probablemente haga más y cuando tenga los comics ( mil veces los he tenido en la mano y ahora no los encuentro, ley de Murphy igan) más cosas se me ocurrirán, por el momento tengo una chorrada empezada de Trixie y Lucifer y otro con un poco de metasifica.
> 
> En fin, no daré más el coñazo xD
> 
> Y si a vosotros os ha gustado, fav, follow o review ~


End file.
